segunda oportunidad capitulo 1
by bombondespistadapenny2
Summary: el se ira a un largo viaje.. como evitar que el se valla, como decirle que lo ama sin que el "calor del momento" se haga presente


Segunda oportunidad.

_**Why I just can´t forget you?**_

Capítulo I

Una chica caminaba con rapidez en la acera, se notaba en su cara que llevaba preocupación y algo prisa, eran las 7:00 am al parecer se le había hecho tarde... la chica vestía un uniforme escolar... falda gris a cuadros, blusa blanca, suéter café, medias blancas y zapatos brillantes color negro, cargaba una enorme mochila color rosa con negro... era una chica de tez blanca, complexión atlética. Estatura 1.65, cabello largo rubio...va peinada de coleta, tiene unos ojos azules muy profundos; la chica va caminando mirando al suelo, pensando y en un momento empieza a hablar sola...

- caray ya se me hizo tarde! Eso me pasa por no hacerle caso al despertador! Y hoy es el examen de matemáticas! Como pude olvidarlo... ahí no voy a reprobar segura! Con lo que me gusta la geometría y trigonometría plana!- dice la chica haciendo un gesto de desgano en su cara... en eso escucha una voy familiar llamándole:

-Helga! Helga! Espérame! No me dejes!...

La chica voltea y ve a su compañera y amiga acercándose .. Es una chica más baja que ella mide 1.50 , tez morena ,cabello castaño obscuro ( va peinada de media coleta) ,ojos negros, rasgos asiáticos, complexión media... llevaba el mismo uniforme que Helga y se le ve cargando una pesada mochila color azul, y por lo visto también se le había hecho tarde...

-hay Phoebe no puedo creerlo también a ti se te ha hecho tarde! Pero como si tu eres la primera en llegar!?,

-Helga es que me la pase estudiando para el examen y no calcule la hora y me acosté tarde ya y pues me quede dormida!, ¿ estudiaste para el examen?

- Helga la mira con pena y dice: -no no estudie! La verdad se me olvido... tu sabes que no tengo cabeza para mas después de lo que paso ayer!

-Helga no hay pretexto para eso bien sabes que un examen es un examen además es el 2° examen parcial si no pasas este examen de seguro te vas a extraordinario ! Como es posible que no lo tuvieras en cuenta, muchacha tonta! Que vas a hacer ahora?!

-no tengo ni idea Phoebe... -la chica se queda pensando y dice:... qué te parece si... me ayudas con el examen?. Anda por favor... ya sé que no está bien lo que te estoy pidiendo.. Sé que debí estudiar más... pero Phoebe si no me ayudas me voy a extraordinario.. Y sabes cómo se pondrá Bob con esto imagínate! Ha!-

-¡que estás loca! como pretendes que te ayude? no hay modo... a menos que...- Phoebe mediata un instante y dice:- ya se lo tengo...! Se que no está bien.. Pero ... tu arias lo mismo por mi si estuviera en tu lugar.

- como piensas hacerlo Phoebe...?

- mira lo que vamos a hacer ser lo siguiente... no pongas el nombre a tu examen y yo no le pondré nada al mío... contestare primero uno y tu aras como que se te callo el examen y yo como buena "samaritana" me agachare y te daré el examen contestado para que le pongas tu nombre.. Y yo tomare el tuyo en blanco. Así pues pasaras el examen... y no te irás a extraordinario espero no nos descubran.

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases.

Arnold esta platicando con Gerald...

Arnold: Gerald creo que ahora si la moleste bastante... creo que ahora si habrá guerra sin cuartel verdad?

Gerald: viejo que quieres que te diga... la verdad es que (jamás pensé que iba a decir esto pero ) la verdad es que Helga tendría que estar molestas muy molesta contigo. Y es que claro va a estar molesta después de que te confeso por segunda vez que te ama y tú te quedaste paradito sin decir nada! Romeo creo que esta vez te queda muy grande ese apodo he!

Arnold: por favor amigo necesito apoyo moral no me vengas con esto, es que me es difícil comprender como es que ella después de gritar a los 4 vientos que me odia, y estoy hablando que es desde la primaria ella profesaba por mí el odio que sentía ... con sus constantes apodos, bolitas de papel mojado, pegamento y plumas de pajarico sus empujones y su ASTE AUN LADO CABEZA DE BALON! Que la verdad cuando me lo dijo la primera vez me negué a aceptarlo y preferí huir al calor del momento. Pero ahora todo es diferente.. No se es mas mi amiga de eso no hay duda pero aun así sigue siendo irritante y molesta y eso no me ayuda a tomar una decisión correcta! además yo me voy a cambiar de escuela ya está dicho por mis padres y tampoco puedo mantener una relación a distancia con ella!.

Gerald: y entonces piensas dejarlo pasar otra vez! ella te ama viejo! Si no te hubiera dicho nada! y no te hubiera defendido como lo hizo ayer cuando Harold te reto en la cafetería ayer.

Arnold: no tuve tiempo de agradecerle lo que hizo por mi Gerald eso también me tiene afectado.. Por eso no estudie para el examen tampoco.

Gerald: a no puede ser hermano como que no estudiaste? Tu sin estudiar? no si que esa Helga te tiene vuelto loco he.

°° en eso intempestivamente se abre la puerta del salón y entran Helga y Phoebe bastante agotadas de tanto correr... pasan a un lado de los chicos y se sientan...°°

Arnold: ves Gerald ni siquiera me volteo a ver... me he ganado su odio a pulso!

Gerald: tranquilízate viejo, relájate tienes que mentalizarte, tenemos el examen y luego piensas que vas a hacer con ese huracán de chica ok.

Arnold: ok tratare de hacerlo :)

/

Helga: a por fin llegamos Phoebe, pensé que no llegábamos a tiempo.

Phoebe: si la verdad yo también lo creí Helga pero lo bueno es que el profesor Simmons nos vio y nos trajo, la verdad es que fue muy amable, no crees?

Helga: si si como sea Phoebe, la verdad ahorita lo que me tiene como mal es el examen y el mantecado, me choca que me mire con compasión! estúpido cabeza de balón! pero de verdad Phoebe te juro que no le vuelvo a dirigir la palabra ya fue bastante tantas humillaciones. Se acabo la Helga que vivía por él, ya me harte de ser su perro faldero.!

_(HELGA ESTABA MOLESTA, TRISTE Y DEPRIMIDA PERO NO SE HIBA A DEJAR VENCER ELLA LO SUPERARIA A COSTA DE LO QUE FUERA)_

Phoebe: Hay tranquilízate, recuerda el examen es primero ya lo otro veremos cómo lo solucionamos.

(HELGA SE QUEDO CALLADA... Y SE FUGO AL RECUERDO DEL DIA ANTERIRO)

FLASH BACK

Helga: no puedo creer Arnold se va, se cambia de escuela, se va a New York y ahora ya no podre decirle lo que siento. (Saca su relicario y empieza el conocido monologo) "oh amor de mi vida te vas sin saber que hay una chica que te ama, porque no he podido decirte lo que siento, cada vez que te veo siento unas ganas enormes de decírtelo pero mi corazón se comprime al recordar lo de industrias futuro y el "calor del momento" eso fue tan triste sentir tu rechazo.. sentirme obligada a decirte que te odiaba cuando en realidad mi corazón no hacía otra cosa que adorarte desde que tengo memoria, tengo que encontrar el momento justo antes de que te vayas y no te vuelva a ver."

(De repente escucha esa respiración en su nuca y la vieja bits hace su aperción...)

Brayni porque tienes que hacer esto todo el tiempo! Criminal!

(De repente escucha un mormullo y gritos en la cafetería...)

Que podrá ser... y al irse acercando escucha el típico griterío : ¡ pelea, pelea ,pelea!. Y ve a Harold a punto de partirle la cara a su adorado cabeza de balón...

Harold: esta me la pagas, era el último pudin de tapioca, y era mío y tenias que venir y arruinarlo pero eso no se queda así... mis puños se estamparan en tu cara en este instante debilucho!

Arnold: No Harold lo siento de verdad, creo que así no solucionas nada espera un poco.. Déjame te explico..

Harold: nada de eso enano ahora mismo te daré tu merecido...(arnold no era un debilucho ni un enano, eras capitán del equipo de basquetbol de la secundaria y si no era tan alto como Harold pero al menos ya era mas tan alto como Stinky y por lo tanto era mucho más alto que Helga.)

Gerald: viejo tranquilo, es solo pudin!

Harold: cállate a ti quien te metió!.

Helga: Niño rosa déjalo de una buena vez, te lo advierto, no querrás que la vieja bits y los 5 vengadores te dejen un recuerdo en tu cara redonda zopenco! anda déjalo ya!

Harold: mira marimacho no te metas en lo que no te llaman, además hace tiempo que no te tengo miedo, así lárgate con tus amenazas estúpidas a otra parte!

Harold está listo para lanzar su más duro golpe al cabeza de balón, el cual solo cierra los ojos y de un momento a otro Helga lo cubre con su cuerpo... así que la que recibe el golpe seco es ella... toda la cafetera enmudece; Harold se queda estático ante lo que acababa de hacer... le había pegado a Helga, a una niña, el era un brabucón pero jamás le pegaría a una niña.

Helga callo desmayada ante el golpe y pues Arnold termino por cargarla (imagínense la escena del guarda espaldas la peli) y salió con ella en brazos rumbo a la enfermería, mientras que los demás chicos le gritaban a Harold y el se ponía a llorar cual niña gritando a los 4 vientos que era una mala persona.

# Ya en la enfermería

Arnold deposito sobre la cama a Helga, todavía no volvía en sí, estaba preocupado, su aspecto pálido le preocupaba, se veía como una muñeca de porcelana, y por un momento pensó en que se veía linda...

Arnold: linda? ella linda? asa que diablos estoy pensando ella esta inconsciente por mi culpa y yo pensando que es linda.

Enfermera Susana: Arnold que paso? cuéntame.- decía ella mientras se acercaba a Helga para checar sus signos vitales y tomarle la presión-.

Arnold: ella por defenderme fue golpeada por otro chico y se desmayo.-respondia el todo angustiado.

Enfermera Susana: está bien déjame la reviso... Hm parece ser que solo fue el golpe... hay que esperar a que vuelva en sí.. Y creo que la mandare a su casa. Llamare a sus padres para que pasen a recogerla.

Arnold: sus padres no están, me preguntaba si podría llevarla a mi casa?

Enferman Susana: está bien Arnold puedes llevártela a tu casa entonces deja llamo a tu casa.

Arnold: Gracias..

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la bella durmiente despertó.

Helga: dónde estoy? porque todo me da vueltas? -intentando ella ponerse de pie.-

Arnold: no, Helga no te pares, mira estas en la enfermería Hm es que si recuerdas lo que paso hace rato no?

Helga: a si eso... - dijo Helga mordiéndose los labios y tomando con su mano izq. su brazo derecho.

Arnold: pues esta aquí por que Harold te noqueo.

Helga: a ese estúpido niño rosa me las va a pagar.!- dijo intentando ponerse de pie y al momento se sintió mareada dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama.

Arnold: vez te dije que no te levantaras!

-ella lo miro con timidez y se recostó en la cama nuevamente.-

Helga: gracias por traerme hasta acá.

Arnold: de nada Helga.. Mmm oye, mis abuelos vendrán a recogernos en un rato mas, es que la enferma Sisan dijo que tenias que guardar reposo y como en tu casa estarás sola pues me ofrecí a cuidarte.

Helga: gracias nuevamente cabeza de balón... Arnold Yo.. Tengo que decirte algo, y no se por donde comenzar, es que son tantas cosas que se han acumulado durante todo este tiempo que no se qué decir, pero sé que tengo que hablar ya... Arnold yo quería...

-en eso La enfermera aparece...-

Enfermera Susana: Arnold puedes llevarte a Helga ya... tu abuelo está esperando en el pasillo. Y Helga tienes que guardar reposo. Ok.

Arnold: gracias Enfermera Susana!

Helga: está bien lo hare, pero no sé si pueda tengo practica con las animadoras y...

Enfermera Susana: nada de práctica, ya avise que no iras así que no hay problema con ello.

Helga: está bien ok, mantendré reposo... Criminal! Yo que quería ir! Ha pero ese pelmazo me las va a pagar...

-salen de la enfermería Helga apoya da en arnold, el cual lleva la mochila suya y la de Helga, llegan al auto y el abuelo ya los está esperando, el abuelo baja y abre la puerta, Arnold ayuda a subir a la chica al auto cierra la puerta y sube a la parte delantera del auto...

Abuelo Phil: haber chicos que paso hoy? por que estaban en la enfermería?

Arnold: Abuelo, lo que pasa es que tuvimos un accidente en la cafetería... (Arnold titubeando un poco si decirle o no al abuelo lo que había pasado..)

Helga: A si es .. Es que me resbale y me caí y pues Arnold, se ofreció a cuidarme.(Helga como siempre hablando por Arnold)

Abuelo: pues me parece bien. Ahorita llegamos a comer y luego llamare a tus padres para que pasen por ti Helga.

Helga: está bien, gracias!

#####

Llegaron a la casa de huéspedes comieron.. Y luego subieron a la habitación de Arnold ha hacer la tarea, Helga estaba incomoda... pero sabía que tenía que hablar ya.. No podía seguir aguardando por más tiempo, y Arnold, como siempre estaba despistado haciendo la tarea... cuando de repente...

Helga: Arnold...?

Arnold: que pasa Helga? (levanta la cara y la mira)

Helga: Arnold recuerdas que en la enfermería te iba a decir algo... pues creo que este es el momento adecuado par a decirte que.. Tu para mi (lo mira y se muerde los labios y se soba el antebrazo izquierdo mientras se empieza a poner roja) eres un buen chico.. Es decir.. Eres una gran persona.. Un gran amigo.. Siempre me has apoyado a pesar de que a veces no soy linda o buena contigo y veras hace tiempo que tengo que decirte que tu.. Mmm que tu... (Y se para y empieza a caminar de un lado a otro mientras Arnold la mira atónito) que tu... bueno que yo.. Yo te quiero y no quiero que te vayas! No quiero que te vayas tan lejos... yo te amo entiendes te amo!, NO QUIERO QUE TE VALLAS A NUEVA YORK!.

Arnold: Helga como sabes que me voy? La única persona que lo sabe es Gerald y estoy seguro que él no le dijo a nadie ni siquiera a Phoebe... y por qué dices que.. Me quieres?! (Su cara estaba toda roja y se había puesto de pie, y había tomado a Helga de los brazos).

Helga: Bueno solo lo sé, no es un crimen que lo sepa o si cab.. Arnold? (frunce el seño)

Arnold: es que parece que me espía, pero bueno el punto es que no se si creer en lo que me dices.. Tal vez sea otro calor del momento como industrias futuro.

Helga: queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? como.. Como puedes creer que es el calor del momento! es real Arnold, es real... y tú... tú eres un Estúpido cabeza de balón! Tonto! ( Ella lo empuja y sin ni más que decir sale corriendo de la habitación de Arnold... mientras el cabeza de balón denso o como quieran llamarle... se queda parado en medio de su habitación sin decir palabras)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Phoebe: Helga! Helga! Hazme caso Helga!

Helga: que, qué pasa? Qué pasa?

Phoebe: el profesor Robert lleva varios minutos hablándote y tu en la luna!

Profesor Robert: (era el maestro de matemáticas y estaba pasando lista para empezar con la aplicación del examen.) Señorita Pataki llevo siglos hablando! me puede decir en que está pensando?

Helga: a... perdón no lo escuche..

Profesor Robert: si de eso ya nos dimos todos cuenta... pero está bien.. Espero que este pensando en cómo pasar mi materia y no en su grupo de porristas huecas de las cuales usted es capitana.

Helga: (ella solo suspiro... y rodo los ojos) hum!

Profesor Robert: veremos pues .. Muchachos saquen solo su lápiz del num.2 y su calculadora... empezaremos con el examen..

(Phoebe y Helga se miraron deseando que todo saliera bien)


End file.
